The Fate Of Truth And Ideals
by Ms-Writing-My-Own-Stories
Summary: Time has passed since the encounter of White and N at the castle of Team Plasma. And both are trying to find their way to what is their purpose of their lives. But soon they have to witness that the world they know may have to face a greater danger than it already had faced before.
1. A New Task - White

Hey there!

Thank you for stumbling over the first chapter of my first fanfic on here!

This idea has been in my mind for a little while now and first I wasn't sure if I should publish it.

But then I thought _"Why shouldn't I give it a shot?"_

And so...here it is. My first chapter of my fanfic _**"The Fate of Truth and Ideals"**_.

I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or any characters named in this story - except of OCs of course. All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak.

Unfortunately I do not know, who the picture has drawn but I do not own it. If someone recognize it at his or know the person, please let me know.

I will mention you/this person here.

* * *

»Pid! Pid-pi! Pidove!«

The sound of the wind rushing through the green leaves of the trees and the noise of some Pidoves outside passed by my open window, reaching my ears. It must be a nice and sunny day in Nuvema Town, after I could hear people speak outside their houses. Summer has fully arrived Unova and the sun was burning down. I loved the summer season. Hanging out with my friends at a lake or at the sea, eating some delicious ice cream. But yet I was lying in my bed, the roller blind half way shut while my favorite cap was resting upon my face. I saw nothing but darkness, even if I would have opened my eyes back up. I was thinking. Actually I was thinking a lot lately – if I was honest. My slender fingers of my right hand found their way to my left wrist, feeling the cool surface of the bracelet I was wearing while my thoughts drifted off again.

 _I found myself standing in front of a huge hole in the wall, light spilling inside of the enormous room I was being in. And though the hole was big it was only lightening a very bit of the place, where a throne had been standing. But even if the sight outside must have been stunning from that high above, I couldn't take my face of the green-haired male in front of me. I listened to his words, becoming more and more aware of that this was sounding like a goodbye. I knew, I shouldn't actually care but something about him made that I worried. Especially after that speech of his father a few moments ago._

 _»Believe in your dreams. If someone is able to make them true, then it is you. Farewell.«_

 _»Wait!« I grabbed after his wrist, stopping him in his movement to turn around towards the hole, his hand already reaching his pocket. Probably to get the pokeball of Zekrom out. I felt how he winced a little after my fingers met his skin, which caused that I had to grin a bit. This was a sign to how unused he was to a human touch. But I wouldn't let go. After a few seconds I took my hand from his arm seeing that he was looking at me irritated. But I only reached for my sweat band, removing it just to reveal a bracelet, taking this one off as well. »Here. I want that you take this one with you. It should remember you on me. So that you won't forget me wherever you are...« I looked up at him, first being a little bit afraid that he wouldn't want it. That he would laugh at me for this ridiculous idea. But as a soft smile lighted his face up I was almost breathing out in relief. I returned the smile, waiting now for him to take the bracelet but instead of picking it up from my palm, he just removed the silver one from his wrist, taking now my arm, which was bare now, sliding it over my hand._

 _»I'll take yours if you take mine. Think once in a while about me, okay?« He let go from my wrist and as I was looking down, I saw the silver jewelry being on my arm. It was a little bit big, but after the shutter was being clever but still being simple it was also fitting me. I looked back up, nodding one time to show him that I would. Now it was me, who reached out after his wrist – which was bare now of course – and opened the bracelet, closing it again when it was around his arm. Luckily the width was adjustable so it was no problem for him to wear it. The bracelet was also silver, but it was much thinner and the end of each side was having a stone. One white, one black. And when the jewelry was closed it was looking almost like the Yin-Yang sign, only with the difference that the dots in the middle of the surface were missing. »This will be as precious to me as the one I gave to you. Farewell, White.« And with a last little smile he turned around, releasing his Pokemon and jumped upon his back. I jerked forward, holding myself a the damaged wall to see how he disappeared into the blue of the sky. Slowly I was sinking down onto my knees, glaring at the spot where N had vanished._

»Tepig!«, I heard someone say and felt how something was jumping upon my bed, moving forwards only to step upon my stomach. »Te-tepig!« I winced as I felt my Pokemons feet upon me, not having thought that he would do that. »Tepig, Tepig!«

 _ **Swoosh!**_

And my hat was gone. I blinked surprised as I could see the light. Or better...my Tepigs big eyes in front of me.

»Tepig, Tepig, Teeeeeeeeepiiiig!«, he squealed.

»What's wrong, Fire? Isn't something right?« I leaned up as I was talking to my starter and was resting now upon my one elbow.

»Teeepig!« Again he squealed, but this time it was a more happy one. Fire started to bounce upon my stomach, causing me to feel breathless. I jerked up, placing my arm over my tummy, gasping for air. But the Fire Pokemon didn't care and he just jumped down upon my mattress, looking at me happily. I smiled slightly at him, not being able to stay mad at him for any longer but sighed when my thoughts caught up with my memory-daydream. I was thinking about this quite often. I dropped myself back onto my mattress, glaring at the ceiling. »Tepig?« A worried face got into my sight, blinking a few times. I tried a smile but it didn't work out right. Tepig nuzzled my face and I, being touched by his try to comfort me, pulled myself up, resting at my backrest, embracing my starter. After a few seconds he signed to my wrist, where the silver bracelet was being. I knew what Fire was trying to tell me, without the ability to understand his words.

»I am only wondering if he is doing well and if he had found what he was looking for. That's all.« Tepig glared at me with a doubtful glare, though I didn't really know what was so doubtful on my answer. But ere I could ask him about it, I heard my mother calling.

»White! There is someone here for you!« I frowned. Who should visit me? If it were Cheren and Bianca, then my friends would have knocked at my door. So this couldn't be one or both of them. So...who could it be? My heart made a jump. Could it be...? No. It couldn't. Didn't it? I grabbed my cap, placing it upon my head and pulled my ponytail out of the hole behind it and approached the door just to open and pass it. Quickly I walked the stairs down, already seeing my mother sitting on the couch. And with her...a second mother.

»Woah! What's going on here?«, I asked right away as soon as I have reached my mother...mothers? Maybe I should go and check on me. I was probably going to catch a cold. Or even worse...

»What? Oh. I am still wearing my costume, don't I? One second.« My mother – or the person, who was pretending to be my mother – rose up and pulled a mask from the face. And there was...a man. With a long, brown cloak over his shoulders. The guy cleared his throat and I sighed in relief. So I didn't start to lose my mind. He held his hand out in front of me. »May I introduce myself? The name is...wait. I can't tell you my name. It's a secret, you know. But you can call me with my alias. Please call me Looker. Everyone calls me like that.« I raised my eyebrow. If everyone knew you with an alias...wouldn't this be almost the same as knowing you with your name? »I'm a member of the International Police. But to come to the point. To my dismay the seven sages have managed to break free, including Ghetsis. But I guess you know this already...« I nodded to this. After I have managed to leave N's castle I have found a devastated Cheren and an even more devastated Alder in front of me, telling me that the Shadow Triad had managed to free their master. Their real master. »My question for you. I'd like to ask you, if you could consider to help me to find those criminals. I heard only the best from you, the champion himself was talking very proudly of you. And to make this clear. You don't have to make this to your full-time-task. You still can do whatever you want to do. All I ask for is to look twice at places you are and maybe consider of visiting places again you actually have been before. What do you say?« Pleading eyes were glaring at me. Well...yes...What would I say? I would have to make the decision within seconds, which I was pushing away from me for a while by now. The decision to whether continue with my journey in becoming the new Pokemon-Champion of Unova, while hunting down evil people containing the person I hated the most. Or go and look for the person who had left to find his being in this world to make sure that he was doing fine and found what he was looking for. I closed my eyes, hands balling to fists. I knew I needed to do the right thing even though I wasn't sure inside of me. I nodded at Looker, opening my eyes.

»Alright. I'm in.«

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, my mother being in the kitchen preparing our dinner, while Fire was resting on my lap snoring silently. My other Pokemon were in the garden, playing, resting and enjoying their time. I was glad that we were having such a huge backyard and that my mother had built – or better her Pokemon did – a house where my friends could find shelter. I didn't want that they would have to be forced to stay in their pokeballs when we weren't on journey. Immediately N's words shot into my head. _'Trainer force their Pokemon to stay within tiny capsules, never allowing to see the sun, except for battling.'_ I shook my head. Now was no time to think about him and his opinions. He was way too often in my mind lately. He would be fine. I knew that he would have his friends close to him if he needed support. All Pokemon were his friends. At least he always claimed to say that. I heard someone knocking at the window pane and as I looked up and turned my head a bit I could see Cheren standing in front of it. He signed me to come out. I just nodded and rose then up, placing my Tepig carefully beside me on the couch, trying not to wake him. I headed then outside just to meet both of my friends.

»Is this strange guy finally done with talking to you, huh?«, Cheren said as I arrived them.

»Yup. He wanted to ask me for my help to find the seven sages, who have managed to escape.« At these words I noticed how my childhood friend tensed up, clenching his hands to tight fists. Also Bianca noticed and she placed one hand calming on his shoulder.

»Don't bug yourself with that. These...ninja...people just...appeared. And vanished. There was no help against it.«, the blonde tried to make our friend feel better but he only shook his head.

»But we were having Ghetsis and now he could be just...everywhere!« A sigh left his lips and I made a step closer to him. I understood him pretty well. I couldn't stand this man. You were never sure what he would do next and the things he had done to N his complete life long were just...- I clenched now my hands to fists when I was thinking about that but calmed myself quickly, relaxing my hands again. Instead of balling them I was placing them on my friends shoulders causing that he looked up at me. We met eye to eye.

»We will find him, Cheren. We will find and take him to justice. I promise you that.« My glare was determined and I could see how the look in Cherens eyes changed as well.

»Oh yes, we will!« A smile tugged on my lips.

»So...when are we going to leave again?« Bianca looked from Cheren to me, just to look at Cheren again.

»I'd say that we rest the rest of the day and leave tomorrow. After breakfast I would say. What do you guys think?« Now it was my turn to look at my friends.

»Sounds alright to me. Then we can use the day for preparing and researching.« And with those words Cheren disappeared. I turned around to face Bianca, who was as confused as I was. She had watched how our friend had went into his house and sighed then, eying me.

»I think I will spend some time with my family after we are leaving tomorrow again. I'll see you later, White!« And with that she also disappeared. Now it was on me to sigh and I turned around to head back home as well.

* * *

My fork scratched slightly over my plate while I was sitting at the table having dinner. There was no noise except of us eating, my Pokemon doing the same. I sighed and looked at my master ball beside my plate. Reshiram was too big for the dining room. Or for the house. Or the garden. I would feed her – even though my Pokedex told me that the sex was unknown or that Reshiram didn't have one at all, this Pokemon felt like a female to me – later like always.

»So. When are you leaving again?« The voice of my mother shattered the silence and I looked up at her, swallowing the food I had been chewing on.

»Uhm...probably tomorrow after breakfast. At least Cheren, Bianca and I have agreed to that.« My mother nodded to this and offered me a smile, even though I knew that it was not easy for her to let me go. But still she was happy for me. I just knew that.

»Alright then. I will make sure you will have the greatest breakfast which will last until you return. Is this okay, sweetie?« I smiled widely at my mother, being really happy that she was thinking so. I jumped up, tripping towards her just to throw my arms around her, giving her a big hug.

»Thanks a lot, mom! You are the best!«

* * *

Night has fallen, being finally completely dark outside as I opened the door of my room, tip-toeing along the hallway. Mom had already gone to bed and I didn't want to wake her up. It wasn't like I was sneaking out of the house with the hope to not get caught. I knew my mother wouldn't mind – or better didn't have an argument against it, after I had already been traveling through Unova. I just didn't want to wake her up from her sleep. As I reached the outside the warm but still fresh air of the night breeze greeted me. One thing more I enjoyed about the summer. The warm nights. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and enjoyed the smell of the air, which was having a scent of the smell of salt. I tightened the grip around the ball in my hand and walked then off, heading the forest nearby. My steps were quick and I hoped that no one would notice me heading the woods. When I was deep enough I stopped, glaring at the purple pokeball in my hand. I tossed it then into the air, the capsule opening while it was flying upwards and released a bright light. The master ball returned to me, which I caught. The light formed into a clear shape and as my Pokemon landed on the ground it released a high screech, spreading its wings. I was only glad that the clearing was big enough.

»Shhhh! Reshiram. Not so loud. Otherwise others will come and look for the source.« I glanced at my friend, which nodded as respond and lowered then her head looking directly at me. The next thing I noticed was her snout against my chest, nudging me playfully, but still hard enough to make me fall. A loud growl left the Pokemons throat, which was clearly a laugh and also I had to laugh along with her. »I know you are glad to be outside. But we need to be a little discreet.« I raised back up, looking at the legendary with a concerned expression. It wasn't like I didn't want Reshiram to be outside of her pokeball. But only my mother, Bianca, Cheren and Alder knew that I was befriended with a legendary Pokemon. With one of _the_ legendary Pokemon of Unova. Only the four of them. Except of N. He also knew that Reshiram was my friend just like I knew that Zekrom was his. »Here. I brought this with me for you. I'm sure you are pretty hungry.« And with that I placed the bucket with Pokemon-Food in front of her, she letting out a happy squeal. At least I knew that it was one. For others this must have been a normal – if not yet a terrifying – roar. Without any hesitation the dragon type Pokemon started with eating while I was sitting down into the grass, hugging my legs and rested my chin upon my knees, while watching my friend having her meal. My thoughts trailed off, thinking actually about everything. About my future, the things I was doing and was going to do. And the things I wanted.

 _Thud._

I felt how I was hit over again, looking up just to see a pair of blue eyes upon me, having a concerned expression on the face. I smiled.

»Don't worry, Reshiram. I'm fine.« The giant Pokemon only cocked her head to the side ere she lowered it, the tip of her snout touching slightly my brow. Pictures flowed into my mind, first unsteady but then it got clearer. I noticed the scene immediately. It was me, facing a green haired-man with red irises – except I could see one of his eyes – in front of me, while he was insulting the teenage boy behind him, who he once claimed to call his son. I felt how I clenched my hands to tight fists. The vision ended as fast as it came, but I remembered on every bit of it. I opened my eyes, without the knowledge that I had closed them and looked up at the white dragon. Slowly I rose up from my lying position, keeping my eyes on her. »Have you done that?« She nodded. I thought of the situation Reshiram had shown me just a minute ago. I knew she was trying to say something about it to me. I recalled everything, seeing Ghetsis in front of my inner eye. I glared back up at my counter part, a little grin tugging on my lips. While I rose my right hand, still having it formed in a ball. »We will find this monster and take him to justice. I promise you this.« My face was serious and my eyes must have a determined glare, while I was looking into the deep blue eyes of my Pokemon. Reshiram though just looked at me, seeming like she was considering to say something, but nodded then her head in agreement. »Come. Let's fly a bit before we head back home.« And with a smile I climbed upon her.


	2. First Steps - N

Hey there!  
Nice you are here again. Thank you very much for reading my first chapter.  
I was glad that people have clicked on it. :D

So like you already assume this chapter is about N.  
I hope you enjoy! ;D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or the named characters - except of the ones I thought of XD. All rights go to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
I still don't know the owner of this picture. As soon as I know who, I will mention you!

* * *

The sun was burning down today as I was following the path I was walking on. For days – probably even weeks – I have lived within a forest, thinking of what I should do now. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to figure out if my thoughts and opinion about trainers were right and if she was an exception. I needed to know if my ideals were pure as I always claimed they'd be and if she was right that I needed to open my eyes to the truth. The truth that my ideals could exist beside the fact that humans and Pokémon could live together in peace. At least that was what she believed in. And when I saw her with her Pokémon, hearing their words of how much they were loving their trainer I could almost believe in this. And I really wanted to, because she made me to it. But nevertheless the thought still existed that she could only be an exception. That she was special. And indeed she was. _White_...I didn't know what it was. All I knew that it was just thinking about her was enough to make me feel...different. I couldn't describe it, I just knew that I wasn't feeling normal around her. My father was probably right. I wasn't capable in feeling human feelings. In fact I wasn't human at all. I sighed and clenched my hands to fists. How should I be human if I never had been with humans before? Figuring out what was wrong with a Pokémon was no problem. But a human? I was clueless. And this all because of him.

»N?« I heard someone say and as I looked up I saw my friend Zoroark beside me, looking at me with worried eyes. I tried a smile and shook my head.

»It's nothing. Please don't worry. Everything is fine.« I saw that he wasn't believing me but luckily he didn't ask further and just changed the topic.

»So...are we going to do what you have thought of, to find the answers you are seeking?« We had continued with walking along the way but as I heard the question I stopped and glared at Zoroark.

»Well I think...-.« But I couldn't speak any further as I heard someone calling loudly.

» _ **HELP! I NEED HELP!**_ « I turned around to the direction from where I heard the voice and could see...trees. One disadvantage in being within a forest. You could never know, where the source of noise would be. I looked at Zoroark, seeing that his nose was high in the air, sniffing.

»Do you know the exact direction?«, I asked him and he just nodded. »Alright then. Let's go!« And with those words we ran off. Though my friend was much faster than me, he would always look that he was at my side, not letting me be too far behind.

»It's not far anymore. Only a few more steps forwards to that slope over there and we have arrived.« I glared at my side, seeing the dark types eyes upon me. I stopped, which caused him to stop as well. »N?«

»I want you to return to your pokeball.«, I just said, holding the red-white capsule in front of my friend. He only blinked a few times.

»But...what if there is danger? What if something...-.«

»And that's exactly why I want you to be in there. You know I'm not really fond of them but at least you are safe in here.« With pleading eyes I glared at him, which only made him sigh.

»Alright. But only this time!« After he said those words I pushed the button, red light meeting the Illusion Fox Pokémon, pulling it within the ball. My eyes fell upon the ball, smiling a little.

»Thank you, my friend.« Placing the capsule where it belonged to I continued my running as I heard that scream again.

» _ **HELP! PLEASE! IS ANYONE THERE?!**_ «

I quickened my pace and arrived the slope my friend had mentioned before. I stopped at the end, turned left and right but there was no one.

» _ **HELLO? IS THERE SOMEONE?**_ « Again I heard that voice and as I looked down the slope I could see a Turtwig, lying on a small piece of ground. I wanted to open my mouth to say something as I heard how running steps ended at my side.

»Is everything okay here?« I leaned up and glared at my right side, a pair of brown eyes meeting my green ones. I blinked in confusion. This was my first encounter with a human since...the day I left Unova. The day I left White. As her name shot in my head, I could see her face and smile in front of my inner eye, causing my stomach to flutter.

»Uhm...« I shook my head to order my mind. This was not the time to be stupefied. »There is a Turtwig down there. Probably fell of the cliff.« And just as I have said those words something snapped in my head. A friend needed my help! Quickly I looked along the slope, checking if there was a possibility to get down there and yes! There was one! Fast I sat down on the ground, swung my legs over the edge and held myself tightly on a bigger root.

»Hey wait! There is another way...-!« But I didn't listen to the stranger and jumped down. Carefully I made my way down to the Pokémon, who was still lying there. A scared expression was on its face as I reached it, bending through my knees to seem not that tall in front of that little fellow.

»Don't worry. I don't want to harm you in any kind of way. I'm here to help you. Can you move?« My voice was calm and comforting, hoping that I wouldn't scare him any more. Though he had called for help didn't change the fact that someone bigger seemed to be dangerous at first sight.

»N-no. My leg hurts and I can't move without feeling this pain. I already tried to get back up but I can't use my vines in this position...« I faced the turtles leg and had to admit that it was resting in a quite strange ankle. Like it looked to me his leg seemed to be broken. I glared up, calculating the distance to the top from where we were being and if it was possible to climb back up. But honestly...I didn't really had a choice. I looked back at the grass type, a comforting gaze rested in my eyes, though my determination was sparkling in them.

»I will get you out of here. Everything is going to be alright.« And with this I reached out for the little Pokémon but hesitated before I could touch him. »I will pick you up now. This might hurt but there is no other way...« I saw that Turtwig understood and now I got hold on the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, picking it carefully up. A painful moan was heard and he pinched tightly his eyes together as I was moving him. Slowly I brought him towards me, tugging him gently underneath my white shirt, having him close to my chest. »Listen, can you do me a favor? After I need both of my hands to climb, could you use your vines to wrap them around my torso, fixing yourself with this?« The Pokémon opened one eye and gazed at me.

»U-uhm...yes. I think I can do that...« Green vines appeared from the grass type, starting to wrap them around my torso and his body. I offered him a thankful smile.

»Thank you, Turtwig. And now we will leave this place.« I turned to the wall, looking for a good spot to start and there! There was such a spot. A long, thick root was sticking out of the ground, being perfect to hold on. I reached out, grabbing this root and pulled myself up, placing my foot into a gap in the wall only to support myself. Slowly I was working my way up, getting closer to the edge of the cliff as suddenly...

 ** _Crack!_**

The root beneath my right foot broke away, causing me to lose my hold.

»Woah!«, Turtwig squealed and I pinched my eyes tightly together, the grip around the stone I was holding on tightened as well. I took a deep breath, opening my eyes and glared down at the Pokémon in my shirt, trying a reassuring smile.

»I got you and me. Don't worry...« I looked back up, while I was searching with my foot for a place to place it on again as a hand got into my view and a pair of brown eyes followed.

»Here. Take my hand. I will pull you up!« I hesitated. Would I allow one of my hands to release the grip around the stone or the thick root, then I could lose my hold completely and fall down. And I surely didn't want to break my promise to Turtwig with making it worse with falling down. But otherwise...my gaze dropped to the little Pokémon. He needed help. »What are you waiting for? I won't let you fall, I promise!« I looked back up to the stranger, trying to find a hint if he was lying but I didn't find anything in his eyes. But then...what did I know about humans? A sudden movement tore me off from my thoughts and I noticed with horror that the root I was holding on was slowly giving in. I had no other choice. I let go from the plant, holding myself tightly on the stone and reached out for the hand he was offering to me. His hand was sweaty, probably because of the excitement and the fear of not being strong enough. But then I felt how he pulled and also I was pulling myself upwards, feeling how I reached the safe ground, on which I have been standing before and dropped myself upon it, my face facing the sky. Or the leave canopy, to be correct. I breathed heavily as I realized that it was over and I heard Turtwig and the other guy breathing loudly as well. Thinking of the person I turned my head, opening my eyes, which I had closed and looked at him. He was resting on his knees, his hands – which were formed to fists – were being on his lap. The eyes of him were closed and his hat was throwing a shadow on his face as he was facing his jeans. The shoulders moved, signing that he was still trying to calm his breath. A moment passed before I said something.

»Thank you...for helping...« My green eyes were resting on the body beside me and I leaned myself a bit up to look at him better. He moved his head back up, offering me a wide and genuine smile, while raising his thumb up towards me.

»No big deal. Besides...we both wanted to help.« And with that my attention turned to the grass type Pokémon, which still had his grip around me.

* * *

It was dark – darker than usual in this forest – which told me that it was night. I was sitting in front of a campfire, the Turtwig in my lap, while I was checking his injuries.

»Is this Turtwig alright?« The voice of the stranger caught my attention and as I looked up I saw the worried expression in his face. I turned my head back down, gazing at the Pokémon below before I met the brown eyes again.

»His left hind leg is broken but except of this and a few scratches he is doing fine.« While I was talking I was glaring down at the Turtwig again, holding a twig against his broken leg to check if the length was okay. I needed to steady it, so that he wouldn't have too much pain. I changed then the wood to a more smaller one and when I was satisfied with the length of the tiny branch I reached out to tear a strip of from my shirt as I noticed a movement beside me.

»Wait! Before you ruin your clothes take this.« I looked up just to see how a white role was flying towards me. I caught it on cue and looked at it. It was a bandage. »Since I once fell down of a tree during my journey, causing me a broken arm I decided not to leave a city without buying things like this. Not only for me but also for my Pokémon.« A smile tugged on his lips. I didn't know what to say and just looked at him.

»Uhm...thank you...« And with that I turned my attention to the Pokémon, using the bandage to steady his leg. I noticed how he flinched when I was touching his injured limb but he kept silent. After I was done with my treatment, I reached into my pocket and pulled an Oran Berry out. »Here my friend. If you eat this berry you will feel much better soon.« I held the blue berry out towards the Tiny Leaf Pokémons face and as he saw the berry a smile appeared on his features, eating it immediately.

»Thank you, Mister. Thank you for your help anyway!« I saw how Turtwig was trying to look at me and hearing his words planted a smile on my face now.

»No problem. I can't ignore it if my friends are in trouble. Now rest. You need it.« And as I said the grass type was closing his eyes, falling slowly asleep. I looked back up and noticed that the guy was watching me. My face got more serious. »I need to get him to the next Pokémon Center. Do you know where it is?« He nodded and pulled his backpack to him, searching through some things. He started cursing under his breath, after he couldn't find what he was searching for right at this moment.

»Where is it? Ah! Here it is. Alright then.« He pulled something out of the bag and moved then closer to me, probably so that I could look at it better. Though I knew that he wanted to help was his sudden near kind of uncomfortable for me. I just wasn't used to humans. He opened the thing he got out and revealed...a map of Sinnoh. Look. We are here at the moment. And the next Pokémon Center is...here. In Eterna City.« He had placed his index finger upon an orange place in the north-west part of the map and moved his finger to the right to a red spot, which was shaped like an 'L', its face showing down.

»Eterna City...«, I repeated, trying to keep the name of the city in my mind. If I should get lost, then I could still ask for the way.

»I had been in this city before but I don't mind to visit it again.« The smile was still plastered on his face. And again today I was...speechless. Stunned.

»You...really want to come with? With me?« I blinked several times, not sure if he meant it honestly or not.

»Sure. First of all...I want to know how this Turtwig is doing. And I like your company. So...if you don't mind I'd come with you. What do you say?« The boy cocked his head to the side, having a questioning expression on his face. I was thinking. Did I want to have company? I looked at him. He really seemed to be concerned about Turtwig. But on the other hand I didn't know him at all. Although he seemed nice and didn't think I was a freak. It was like I heard the voice of Zoroark beside me.

 _'Think of your task, N! You wanted to know how it is to be a normal trainer so that you know that_ she _was right.'_

I pinched my eyes tightly together, trying to get a clear mind and as I was ready I opened them back up and glared at the person beside me.

»Alright. I wouldn't mind to have some company.« The grin on his lips widened, which caused that a small smile appeared on my face as well.

»Great! Then it is set! We will go together!« He threw his fist up in the air, seeming really happy about the fact that we were going together now.

* * *

The morning has come and we were packing our stuff together. Or better...he was packing, I was already having everything what I need with me. The pokeballs with Zoroark and Zekrom and myself. And Turtwig, who was sleeping in my arms, while I was waiting.

»There is something I have totally forgotten to ask, after all the trouble with Turtwig yesterday. I still don't know your name. And after we are going to spend some time together I assume we should know how to call us.« I looked up from the sleeping Pokémon in my arms and met the brown eyes of my counter part. He was right. We haven't exchanged our names yet. Collecting all bravery I had to make the first step I walked towards him, carefully taking a hand from the grass type and offered it to the other boy.

»My name is N.« A tiny smile tugged on my lips, which caused a bigger one on his face. He made a step closer to me, taking my hand with a firm but still friendly grip in his and shook it once.

»It's nice to meet you N. My name is...-.«


	3. New Companions - White

Hey peeps!  
I'm glad you have found your way back to this story of mine! :D  
I am surprised how many people have seen my story until now. Thanks for reading!

Now...this chapter is in Whites point of view again - I think you might have figured already. XD

Then there is nothing left for me to say, except of wishing you much fun and I hope you will leave a comment  
about what you are thinking of this chapter and the story at all so far. I'd very appreciate that! :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any named characters in this story. Of course except of the ones I have thought of. These person  
Belong to me then XD. All rights belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Then I still don't own this picture, so whoever this person is, this  
picture belongs to him/her.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed and had seen how the sun had raised over the horizon, painting the sky in all different kind of colors. This morning it was having a shade of violet before it changed into a light blue. This day was going to be a nice day. Time had passed since I have watched the sunrise, everything being quiet except of the Pidoves outside and the silent snoring of my Pokémon in my room. Even though we were having a little house in our backyard for them, they wanted to stay inside my room at night. But I couldn't really blame them. We always used to sleep all together when we had been on our journey and honestly...I was feeling better having them around. In the meantime they were sleeping I had taken a shower and got dressed, packing some stuff together. I didn't want to be in a hurry later, when I would be about to go. At the moment though I was just being on my mattress, my Tepig at my side – who had claimed the whole space of my bed by now – and was looking at the bracelet in my hands. I had to take it off, when I was taking a shower and as I wanted to put it back on, I noticed that it was having some carvings in the metal. I tried to read what was written on the inner side, but it was a language I couldn't understand. Or read. But somehow I knew that it was something important. I rose from my bed, thinking of what I still needed to take with me. Maybe I should go to the little shop – which was actually a one-man-market, with only being one person and a simple counter – and buy some medicine. If he was having some. I turned and looked at the foot of my bed, seeing my Liepard sleeping on one of my pillows, purring softly while it breathed and beside her was Simisage, sleeping soundly as well. A smile appeared on my lips. Sometimes they were just fighting and bickering but actually they were liking each other. Musharna was being on my chair in front of my desk, still being asleep and Reshiram was resting within her pokeball. That left only...

»Swanna.« I faced the sound and saw the white swan Pokémon standing in front of me, spreading her wings.

»I wish you a good morning too, Swanna. If you like you can go into the puddle outside for a while. We still have some time before we leave.«

»Swanna, Swanna!« She moved her stretched wings, causing me to giggle. She headed then my open window and flew out, leaving right for the garden. The rest of my team was still sleeping. I decided that I would wake them up when it was time to leave and as I was looking at each one I heard a loud voice from downstairs.

» **I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST WALKED IN WITHOUT WAITING! YOU KNOW THIS IS RUDE?** « I furrowed my brow. This voice was familiar so I headed my door, opening it. When I was in the hallway, I could hear the voice better.

»But...is it my fault that it took so...-.« This time it was a male voice but the former female one interrupted him.

» **STILL! YOU JUST BE PATIENT THEN. FOR ARCEUS SAKE!** « I made my way down the stairs, but what I saw made me stop. And a wide grin appeared across my face.

»But I thought that you wanted to see her as well. And I know, when I want to see someone, like you, then I just can't wait and be patient.«

»Then I'm sorry for you, but this means you will have to learn...-.« I saw how the girl looked up, dark blue eyes meeting my brighter ones. »White!« And with that she walked passed the boy and approached me.

»Hey Dawn!« I approached her as well and when I arrived I embraced my cousin tightly.

»We haven't thought to see you here! Like I know, you should be on your journey at the moment.« The voice of Dawn was right at my ear, her long dark-blue hair was tickling my nose. I haven't seen her since...the year before she had headed off for her own journey. This was about two years ago now.

»Well, you know. I was resting a bit at home. Regaining some strength before continuing my way. But tell me. Why have you made all this way to Unova?« I leaned a bit back to lay my gaze upon her, being very curious why she was here.

»Girls, girls. Let us talk about that at the breakfast table, huh?« I turned around, seeing my mother, who was standing beside a woman with the same hair color as my cousin. I released Dawn and approached the elder women, embracing the one with the darker hair. She returned it immediately.

»Aunt Johanna! It's nice to see you, too!«

»The same with me, White. But your mother is right. Let's talk at the breakfast table.« And with that she let go from me and walked with her sister to the kitchen, probably to start to set the table.

»Breakfast! Sounds great!« I turned around to the male voice, who wanted to follow the other both but Dawn beside him got hold on his collar, stopping him in his tracks.

»Not so fast, Barry. Don't think you get away with this so easily. My mom and my aunt seem not to bother but I will punish you for this.« These words made that the blond froze, turning his gaze fast around to face the bluenette.

»Don't tell me...! I will fine you for this, Dawn!«

»I don't care and yes, I'm intending to.« The look on my cousins face was stern and it didn't show any hint of making a joke. Barrys face though...he was as white as my bed sheets upstairs. Whatever it was, it was terrifying for him. I stepped closer, trying to help the boy out.

»Oh come on, Dawn. Don't be so hard on him. I mean...no one got harmed and my mother is fine with that. Anyways, we are used to it. Bianca just bumps in as well, so there is no difference.« I glared at my cousin, her stern eyes meeting my pleading ones.

»There you have it! Everything...-.« Before Barry could make any further damage I covered quickly his mouth to shut him up. I have forgotten that his tongue was faster than his thoughts. I saw how Dawn drew in some air, just to let it out again. And when she looked back at me, I could tell that her eyes were much softer than before.

»Alright. You won.« She turned now to face the boy again. »But don't think that it will be always like that. White can't always safe you.«

»Thank you!« Barry rushed forwards to embrace his childhood friend tightly. Dawn chuckled and returned the hug, getting upon her tiptoes to place her arms around his neck. Barry really had gotten taller since the last time I had visited them in Twinleaf Town. There we had went to Sinnoh for the summer and my friends were also allowed to come with. Now seeing them reminded me of my friends.

»Hey, you know what? Why won't you both join my mom and aunt Johanna in the kitchen? I'll be right there.« They nodded and headed then off towards the kitchen. I pushed the button on my Xtransceiver, calling Cheren and Bianca for a conference call.

»Hey, White. What's wrong?« Cherens concerned face was seen on the screen but I just waved off.

»Nothing. Everything is alright. But where is Bianca?« Hearing my first words relaxed his features but hearing the following caused that he furrowed his brow then. And sighed.

»Good to hear. Uhm...I don't know. Probably being busy with something like always...-.«

»Sorry, guys! I was busy with Serperior. What's up?« Biancas cheery face appeared on my Xtransceiver and Cheren shot me a look like _'Haven't I told you?'_.

»I just wanted to inform you that it might get later. My aunt came with my cousin and Barry and I don't want to just leave when they have arrived, you understand?« I have noticed how Cherens face darkened at the name of Barry. It was no secret that he and the blond didn't like each other very much. This had been since the first time they have met many years ago. No idea what had happened. But since we were small they were always fighting. What – when I was honest – was very untypical for Cheren.

»Oh! How nice! When was the last time we have seen them? It feels like an eternity! No problem, White! I totally understand!« Bianca grinned and winked at me. The blonde was very fond of my family from Sinnoh, including Barry. Not that Cheren didn't like my family, it was only the childhood friend of my cousin he wasn't very fond of. But Bianca didn't mind his company. She didn't judge him for being always in a hurry.

»Uhm...White? Would it bother you, if Bianca and I are going to head off already? We could meet in Striaton City and discuss our further steps there. What do you think?« I blinked several times. I knew that Cheren didn't want to see Barry so I just nodded.

»Sure. We could meet at the gym or at the Pokémon Center.«

»But...!« Bianca pouted, obviously she didn't want to leave without not seeing my guests but seeing Cherens eyes made her falter and she sighed then. »Okay then. We will see you in Striaton City then, White.« And with that her part of the screen went black.

»Alright. I think I should get going as well. See you then, White.« And also Cherens part went black, what meant that my whole screen was dark now. I turned then around and headed the kitchen, where I could hear some noise coming out.

* * *

I was sitting at the table, Dawn being beside me, while Barry was at the one end of the table, always near to his friend. In front of me were my mom and my aunt. I turned around to my cousin, who was cutting her pancakes in pieces and faced her.

»Now tell me, Dawn. Why are you guys here? I really didn't except you to appear.« The dark-blue haired teenager looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

»Actually nothing special. Since I have beaten the Sinnoh Champion and no one appears to be able to beat the Elite Four at the moment I thought it would be nice to see you again. And mom was very fond of the idea as well. So I asked Barry if he'd like to come with and now: Here we are.« A soft giggle left the lips of the girl beside me, causing me to grin. »But now I am curious. Why are you at home. Shouldn't you get stronger to beat the champion here? Or are you already done with your journey?« I stopped in my tracks in putting a piece of delicious pancakes into my mouth and glared at her. No one said something at the table and I needed to find a quick answer to her question. One, which didn't lead to the real reason why I had been at home for so long and one, without seeming to be weak.

»Uhm...no. I haven't. But I thought visiting my mom would be nice. And sleeping in my own bed was just so good that I decided to stay a little bit longer.« For almost a month already...I looked at everyone and saw that a warm smile was on the face of my aunt, while my mom was confused. Sure. She knew why I was at home but what she didn't know was the reason _why_ I have stayed for so long. I told her with my eyes to keep silent. There was no need to worry my aunt and the others because of my 'little' adventure.

»Why, that's very nice of you, White. I wished Dawn would have visited once in a while.« At this comment of the older woman with dark-blue hair I glared at my cousin, who made an ashamed face.

»I'm sorry, mom...I was just...-.« But her mother didn't let her speak.

»Don't worry, honey. I'm not mad, nor disappointed. I know how busy you were, especially to that time...« I looked back at Dawn and felt immediately guilty. She had told me of her many encounters with Team Galactic, facing in the end their evil boss and a legendary Pokémon. Actually the same situation like me, except of in my case the leader of the team I fought against wasn't actually evil. But wait...Thinking twice about it I indeed had faced their evil leader. If I didn't picture N as their actual boss – or in his case: king. No. The leader of Team Plasma was someone different. I would need to tell her later. She didn't keep her adventure as a secret and I wouldn't keep mine.

»However...I had planned actually to leave today again to continue my journey. But if you are going to stay a little I think I...-.«

»No, no! You don't have to stop or pause your journey because of us. Actually Barry and I had planned to travel through Unova in attempt to find you. After all we had thought you wouldn't be at home. So I think we will just do as we had planned, or what do you think, Barry?« And with saying the last part of her sentence she turned to the blond to her right side, glaring in a questioning way at him while a huge grin was being on her lips. But Barrys expression...he just looked dumbfounded, while sirup was dripping down from his mouth. I had to laugh at this sight. Then an idea hit me. I needed anyways to walk through Unova again to find the missing seven sages. So...why shouldn't there be some more companions?

»Or...we go together. So we can spend some more time with each other. And we would be going to meet Bianca and Cheren since they continued today already. I mean...the more, the merrier, isn't it?« I smiled at the bluenette and her childhood friend. They looked both at me ere they exchanged a glare with each other just to look back into my face.

»Sounds great to me! Or what do you think Dawn?«, Barry called out, me being a little bit surprised. I wasn't that sure if he would like to join if it meant to meet Cheren but the trainer seemed to be really excited. Even Dawn was caught of guard but smiled then widely.

»What should I say to that? Of course I want to join my cousin. Besides, I want to be there when she becomes the new champion of Unova!« She rose her chin, showing off that she was proud to be part of my family. »When are we leaving?«

»I had planned to leave after breakfast. But I would totally understand if...-.« And again I wasn't allowed to end my sentence, after someone just cut in. I just hoped that wouldn't get something usual during our journey. Because then I would really get mad.

»Don't worry. We are fine. We can leave right away if you want to! Man, I can't wait to start this journey! This is going to be awesome!« Barry threw his fist up in the air, cheering loudly. Dawn only sighed to this. It really seemed that he hadn't changed. And would probably never do.

»Okay then. I would just need to pack finish and get my Pokémon ready. Then we can leave.«

»But first...!« My mom, who had observed the situation together with my aunt looked seriously at us. »You will finish your breakfast. I couldn't bear it if you left without being totally full. Not that you starve on your way...!«

»Mom...Accumula Town isn't that far away from here. About thirty minutes walk, so calm down.« Though I was serious with my words I was shoving some piece of my sirup-drowned pancakes into my mouth. I couldn't help it. Her pancakes – and food in general – were just too good. They all laughed at my behavior, seeing my face. I knew by myself how ridiculous it was, saying the one thing but doing the other. But I just ignored it and continued with eating.

* * *

»Are you ready to continue our journey and kick some dumb-asses asses?«, I asked my team – except for Reshiram, who wouldn't fit into my room – as I found myself back in my room after this delicious breakfast. I had packed the rest of my stuff together and was ready now to leave. Barry and Dawn were waiting downstairs.

»Tepig!«

»Simi-Simisage!«

»Swanna!«

»Liepard!«

»Musharna!«

All of them were calling out at the same time, causing me to grin. It always stunned me to know that my team would always have my back, no matter what we would be up to.

»Alright then. Let's move then. All of you return to your pokeballs!« And with that I returned everyone into their pokeballs. One after another. Everyone, except of Fire. He refused to return. I knelt down onto the floor, looking at my starter. »What is it, Fire?« He approached me, placing one of his feet upon my knee, looking into my eyes. A determined expression flashed over his face, nodding his head once.

»Tepig! Te-tepig, Tepig!« I smiled at my partner, although I wasn't completely sure what he was trying to tell me. But after the look on his face and the sound of his voice I presumed that he wanted to give me some faith.

»We will catch them, I know we will. Thanks, buddy. But we should leave now. Come. Return to your pokeball.« I got his capsule out, holding it out in front of him.

»Tepig, Tepig!«, he squealed and I pushed the white button in the front. The red light hit his body and pulled him immediately inside. I placed this pokeball where it belonged to and rose then up from the ground, looking one time around my room ere I was ready to head for the exit. I wouldn't return for another longer while now. I opened my door and passed through it, taking a last sight of my belongings, including the room itself and headed downstairs, Dawn and Barry already waiting for me.

»And? Do you have everything?«, Dawn asked me as I arrived the lower floor. I nodded once.

»Yup. I am ready to go, champ.« I winked at my comment while Dawn only rolled her eyes in a playful matter. She grabbed then my sleeve pulled me with her, leaving the building with Barry at our side. Outside we met then our mothers. Mine came closer to me, spreading her arms to pull me into a big hug. She held me that tight that I had some struggle with breathing properly but before I could complain she had already loosened her grip around me.

»I wish you good luck and much fun nevertheless. And don't forget to call once in a while. I would really appreciate that.« She smiled brightly at me. I sighed first in return before I replied her smile with one of mine.

»Sure. I will call you as soon as we have arrived Striaton City. After we have met with Cheren and Bianca.« My smile brightened which caused that she placed a soft kiss upon my forehead.

»Okay. I'll be waiting then. And don't worry about me. Your aunt has decided to stay here for a while so I won't be alone.« She gave me a one last kiss upon my head before she let go from me, taking a step back. I approached my companions for this journey, turning around to wave at my mom and my aunt.

»Goodbye! See you soon!«, we three cheered and walked then out of Nuvema Town heading for Route 1.


End file.
